Shattered Soul
by Spartan058Linda
Summary: Undergoing changes, will be up once again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or any of its characters.

**Shattered Soul**

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Dead bodies were everywhere; Covenant and human alike. In the middle of the battle field there knelt a young woman with light brown hair, tied up in a neat small bun. She had unnatural blue eyes, but was filled with tears. She was wearing dark grey full body armor with her helmet by her side. There also was a man lying down in front of her, he had short jet black hair with calming greyish-blue eyes. He was wearing the same type of armor she was, but his was a dark blue. The bad thing was there was a bunch of blood around him, and it was his blood. His face was a deathly pale color due to the fact of the blood loss. There was no hope for him to live; he was dying and he knew it. The woman knew it to, but she didn't want to believe it._

"_Come on! Hold on a little longer! Evac is coming! Please hold on!" The woman was franticly saying with worry heavily in her voice. The man said something and put his hand on her face to wipe the tears from her eyes. He said something again and looked up at the stars in the night sky and smiled. The woman looked up too but she didn't smile instead she started to cry again. The man looked at her and was to say something, but he brought his right gloved hand to mouth and broke out in fitful coughing. He brought his back hand from his mouth and found blood. The woman looked at him her blue eyes full of fear for the death of her partner. He brought his left hand to his neck and pulled a pair of dog tags. He yanked them off and put it in her hands and cupped them with his own. He said something to her as he gave her the dog tags. She nodded slowly thinking that she understood,_

"_I will never forget you; and I will kill every last Covenant I see in till my last breath!" she said in a harsh whisper. The man shook his head and was about protest but his eyes were closing and his head was falling back._

"_No, please don't go yet! Please! I love you… I love you with all my heart! Damn it! Please don't go!" The woman begged and cried to man that lay in front of her. _

"_I love you too…" the man replied and his head fell back and his eyes closed forever. The woman just knelt there, her body frozen with shock of his death. Then she wrapped her arms around him and brought him close to her, and rocked back and forth crying; calling out for him. Even though knowing he couldn't hear her cries. _

"_No… you can't leave me yet. You just can't… leave me here alone not yet. You said you loved me! Then why did you leave me when it wasn't supposed to be your time?... Please I feel so alone without you." She said with tears spilling out of her eyes. "Please…"_

A soft beeping woke a 21 year old woman from sleep. Without even opening her eyes; she shot up from bed and grabbed a knife from the nightstand nearby. She pulled the knife out of its sheath and threw the knife near the console that made the noise across the room. There was a satisfying 'thunk' as it hit the wall; as the knife hit there was a sudden electronic yelp. The young woman opened her unnatural blue eyes and smirked at the results. Her A.I. companion Kimberley-A36412Q stood frozen in the console as if she was terrified. If an A.I. could be scared, the winner would be Kimberley; then her expression changed from scared to angry.

"Amarya! Why do you always do that every morning I try to wake you up? Every time you do that I'm afraid that you might actually hit the console!" Amarya walked to other side of the small room and pulled the knife out of the wall; there many other slits on the wall up, down, left, and right around a centimeter from the small console from previous mornings.

"I told you before; I do it to practice so I can keep on my toes at all times." Amarya explained as she put the knife in its sheath and placed it on the nightstand where it was before.

"Or just to scare the crap out of me." Kimberley stated with no humor in voice. Amarya smiled evilly and chuckled,

"That too. Oh, by the way; why are you suddenly being nice to me? You always are like that after I throw a knife at you. Or something's wrong I take it?" Amarya asked with some amusement in her voice.

"Yes there is; I wanted to ask what is bothering you? I can see the bags under your eyes, you can't hide it; you are not sleeping well. Even if you are a Spartan, you are not getting enough sleep. I may not be alive but I know that's not healthy." Her smile faded and my face became grim.

"None of your business…" she hissed through her clenched teeth, Kimberley almost seemed taken back at Amarya's sudden mood change.

"Was it that day…?" Amarya slowly nodded; tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"I am sorry that touched a sensitive nerve but…" Amarya held up her hand to stop her.

"It's okay Kim; I am okay just a little tired that's all." She said with a faint smile on her lips; she then sat down on her bed and pulled out her hair band; letting down her light brown hair that reached her upper back. She then started to run her fingers through her tangled hair; once satisfied that most of the tangles were out she got up and walked to her footlocker. She took out some clean clothes; walking past the console to her private bathroom connected to her small room. When she was about to open the door Kim said,

"Where are you going?" Amarya turned to the console,

"I am going to take a quick shower and then I am probably going to try to catch up on sleep…" she explained. Then she opened the bathroom door and stepped through.

Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in a while, for that I apologize for. I have been so busy lately; and recently as a New Year Resolution I decided to update as much as I can.

From,

Spartan058Linda

People who reviewed: Sheity, InEnemyTerritory, My Wunderwaffle iz missin, Diclonious57, Halloween265, ShadowedSerenity, firewolf, and TheVerasser.


	2. Chapter 2: Orders

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or any of its characters.

Chapter 2: Orders

Amarya let the semi-warm water flow down her body. She was getting restless, she has been stuck here in this small base on Reach waiting for new repairs on her armor and new orders (that should be coming any day now) for about a week. The waiting was killing her; normally she would be given a mission right after another, but for some odd reason she still hasn't been given her next mission.

She let out a heavy sigh; she then turned off the water. For a few moments she just stood there staring off into space; thinking.

'_I should be out on a mission by now, yet I am still here at this damn base!_' She slammed the side of her fist angrily against the shower wall. Cracks then appeared beneath her fist, instantly she felt pain lance from her fist to arm.

"Ouch…" she said on reflex. She checked her fist for any injuries, for once there was none. She then stepped out of the shower, dried off, and put on clean t-shirt and pants. Amaraya gathered up her dirty laundry and then tossed it in to a hamper nearby.

Before she stepped out of the bathroom, Amarya stopped and stared at the mirror that hung above the sink. Amarya looked at her reflection, she had slightly tan skin, her hair was a light brown color, and it fell down past her shoulders, uneven bangs framed her heart shaped face. But probably her most striking feature was her unnatural blue eyes, currently with dark bags underneath them. All and all she was actually an attractive woman, if you ignore the scars and her war hardened eyes.

Amarya took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

_**(In a different base…)**_

Carter-A259 was simply having a dilemma. Noble Team's request (actually it was more of his request) for a new member was finally approved; and she was arriving with in the next few days. That was the good news; the bad thing was how the hell was he going to tell his team? They were all still feeling broken up about Thom's death. How were they going to react to a new member? He put his hand on his bare face, it was so damn frustrating. He took a deep breath and stepped away from the console he was just using.

'_Better just get it over with… Damn, this is not going to be fun…' _Carter thought, and then someone walked into the mission room. Carter turned around; it was Jun.

"Something wrong Commander?" Jun asked looking at Carter's clearly worried face. Normally Carter would have an impassive expression on his face, but not this time.

"Jun…" Carter said.

"Yes sir?" Jun replied.

"Get me all of Noble Team, ASAP."

"Sir, yes, sir… Might I ask what for Commander?" Jun inquired.

"You will find out soon enough Noble Three." Was his only answer, Jun nodded his head turning to make his leave. But not before taking a worried look at his Commander, who already turned his back on him.

'_I have a bad feeling about this…'_ was Jun's last thought as he left the room.

_**(Back to Amarya)**_

Amarya stared or more of glared at the console in front of her.

'It can't be… ONI couldn't have…' Her eyes quickly scanned the screen again, making sure it was true. It read…

_MSSG: Received _

_Authenticate: S-312_

_23.07.2552_

_Subject: Reassignment_

_To: Amarya S-312_

_1. I commend you for the exemplary manner in which you've conducted your duties while serving with ONI/SectionTHREE/ Beta-5._

_2. You were chosen not only because of your initiative, discipline, and ingenuity, but also for your skill as a pilot. All of these were demonstrated admirably during your counter-insurgency operations on Mamore [13.04-10.05.2552]._

_3. I'm glad to have NOBLE's action element back up to full strength and look forward to having you on the team. _

_Urban Holland_

_Colonel, USW_

_NOBLE, Commanding Officer_

_/End Message/_

Amarya was too shocked to say anything; her eyes were locked on the screen before her. Only words that were going through her head were,

'…_having you on the team… you on the team… team…'_

_Authors Note:___Well did you like it? I thought this chapter was good… By the way the message that Colonel Holland sent is from the instruction manual in the Halo: Reach game case thing.


End file.
